The hardest year
by anna792
Summary: What happens when Logan leaves for London? And What happens when things don't go right there? Where is Rory through this? ROGAN. A little Loreleichris and A little LoreleiLuke but not much. please submit chapters if you have any ideas for my storyinside
1. Chapter 1, revised

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION, JUST ME BEING STUPID AND YES LIZ RORY

SORRY AGAIN

my other story will be continued i just need to type it up...sorry this is so short!

hope you like it!

Rory watched the elevator door close; she stood in the doorway crying. Rory ran to the window to watch Logan get into the car, before he got into the car he looked up at her. He stood there, looking up at the woman he loved and considered ditching his dad and going back to her. He could still see the glimmer of tears in her eyes even though she was four stories above his head. Except he knew that the sooner he left the sooner he would be back with Rory.

"Airport, please" as he stepped into the car, as the car drove he watched his apartment building disappear in the distance.

Rory's cell phone started ringing, as she turned back from the window.

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone trying to not sound sad.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Lorelai could always sense when her daughter was sad or mad.

"Logan left for the airport a few minuets ago" Rory said, happy that it was her mom.

"Really? I thought you were going with him?"

"Nope, he said that if I came then he wouldn't leave."

"I'm sorry babe, hey you know what will make you feel better?"

"What" Rory asked.

"Shopping! Meet me in Boston in an hour or so?"

"Yea, but why Boston?"

"I spent the night here"

"What?"

"I spent the night with your dad"

"What?"

"More details later, bye" Lorelai hung up and put a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on and walked out to find Chris.

"Morning, pancakes good?" Chris asked.

"Yea, that's fine." Lorelai answered. "I am meeting Rory in about an hour here in an hour. That's okay right?"

"Yea, that's fine, I am just sorry that I wont be able to see her, I have to go to work." Chris handed Lorelai a plate with three pancakes on it.

"Thanks" She started eating, she and Chris didn't talk much while they were eating.

"I have to go, I will call you later, we need to talk" He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek.

"Bye" Lorelai said as he left.

An hour and a half later Rory and Lorelai walked down a downtown street, they had both been successful in shopping, two shirts, three skits and one pair of shoes for Rory and four pairs of shoes, two sweaters, and one jacket for Lorelai.

"So are you going to tell me why you spend the night with dad?" Rory asked.

"Luke and I are over, and I was sad and I didn't want to be alone and I don't know I guess I missed him. But I wasn't expecting anything, but we talked for awhile and then well…."

"This always happens mom, you are sad, you have a thing with dad then something comes up, first it was Max, then it was Sherry getting pregnant, but you always fall back on him and he always catches you, don't you think that means something?" Rory asked.

"I don't know kid, I need to think, but onto another subject, movie night tonight?"

"Yea, lets"

**The Next day**

Rory woke up to her cell phone, she looked at the time, 11:42.

"Hello?"

"Hey ace did I wake you up?"

"No, well yes, but I should have been up awhile ago. How was your flight?"

"It was fine, Dad has me at meetings and shadowing him around the clock. Except for now"

"Sounds like him, I miss you"

"I miss you too, hold on someone is knocking at the door"

"Ok,"

Rory went to open the door.

"Hey, I heard you were back in town."

please review! I will update soon

anna


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone…

sorry I know this is sooo annoying but people were also getting annoyed with me. My poor laptop died and it is at dell. That is where all my stories are, and the next chapter for this story. I am sorry for the wait, I know I suck. But I hope my computer will be back soon!

Thanks for understanding (I hope everyone did….)

anna


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hey everyone sorry for the confusion in the first chapter. It is fixed so you can go back and reread like the first paragraph, but everything else is the same.My comp is back and fixed 4 the mmt. Advice 4 those who have a Dell comp-they have terrible custmer service. But i am sorry this took so long and hopefully the next wont take that long.Same thing more reviews faster I update, thanks for everyone who did review...well on to the story

p.s. I don't own Gilmore girls :(

"Dean?" Rory asked surprised.

"Rory? Rory? What's going on?" Logan's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry, hey Logan can I call you back in a few minutes?" Rory picked up the phone.

"Yea, but you have to tell me what is going on." Logan said.

"Okay talk to you in a few..."and Rory hung up the phone.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Dean asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Rory stood in the doorway.

"As I said, I overheard Babette and Ms. Pattie talking, and I heard that you were back, so I came to see you" Dean said moving closer to Rory, but with each step he took to her she took one back until she was against the wall. "I missed you, is that a terrible thing?" Dean said coming closer, and all of the sudden he kissed her hard on the lips. She froze for a minute, but pushed him away an instant later.

"What the hell, Dean?" Rory asked as she pushed him off.

"I told you... I missed you, Rory" he bent down to kiss her again. This time she didn't freeze, but immediately she pushed him away.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rory yelled, as she pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. She ran to find the phone and call Lane.

"Hello?" Zack answered the phone.

"Hey Zack, it's Rory, can I talk to Lane?" Rory did her best to sound normal to him.

"Yea one sec, LANE, PHONE" Zack called.

"Hello?" Lane answered.

"Hey, he came back, Dean came back." Rory said letting herself cry to Lane.

"Hold on, I will be right over" Lane said, hung up the phone and ran to the market.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Ahh Taylor, Can you get rid of those bells they drive me insane." Lane yelled to Taylor as she open the door. "Umm lets see Cookies and cream or mint? Umm okay, mint" Lane said to herself in the ice cream isle of the market. "Both, right" She grabbed both and ran to the register, not seeing who was there.

"Find everything okay?" Lane looked up to Dean who was scanning the ice cream.

"I can't believe you. You know Rory wants nothing to do with you. So get out of her life, and go back to your god damn ex-wife."(will be explained later) Lane yelled at him. She left a five for him and ran out of the store.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lane asked as she walked in to find Rory sitting on the couch, watching something stupid on T.V. "Do you want to talk?"

"He came back, and he tried to kiss me." Rory said, her eyes were red, but she was no longer crying.

"Oh my god, that little.." Lane started.

"What has he been doing, these last couple of years?" Rory asked.

"Well he and Lindsay got back together, and then they broke up again, they didn't get remarried, but they were dating"

"Wow, why do you think he came?" Rory asked.

"He still loves you is what I think"

After an hour of girl talk, Rory was asleep on the couch. Lane got up to find the phone.

"Dragonfly Inn, can I help you?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey, it's Lane" Lane explained the whole story to Lorelai, and soon enough Lorelai was home with her daughter and Lane had left. All the ice cream was gone, and Rory had woken up.

"Hey kid, your up" Lorelai said as soon as she saw that Rory was up.

"Oh my god, I have to call Logan back!" Rory got up but her mom caught her.

"Babe, take a deep breath and then go call him, but do you know what you are going to say?" Lorelai asked knowing her daughter would need to have something ready.

"I think so," Rory turned to go back to her room, but she ran back and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom" They both smiled and Rory went to call Logan.

"Hey, I am so sorry." Rory said as soon as he picked up.

"It's okay, but do want to explain to me why that Dean guy was at your door?" Logan asked.

"He came back, remember, he broke up with me at my grandmother's party" Rory said.

"Yes but that made you realize how much you actually wanted me" Logan said in his I-am-so-funny voice.

"Yea exactly how it went" Rory laughed.

"You alright though, because when I get back I will be in good condition to punch a guy if necessary" He had Rory laughing again

"I have to go out soon but I will call tomorrow. Love you" Logan said.

"I love you, Rory said back and she hung up the phone, not knowing Logan was about to go out on a date with another girl...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Sorry this took so long, but it is sort of a habit. I will try to get the next chapter out asap, but I am not totally sure about what I am doing. Suggestions are welcome. thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I got a lot of people saying what that didn't want to happen, and I'm sorry if this is going against what you wanted. So everything is the same more reviews faster I will try to update. Thanks again! Btw-this leaves off from after Rory and Logan talk last.

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls...as you know

Logan grabbed his keys walked out of the little house his father had rented for him. Logan had a feeling that this "meeting" wasn't the only thing his father had thought when he set it up. His dad had said that he wanted Logan to go have dinner with this person, Logan remembered the conversation perfectly.

Flashback

"_Logan, I need you to take a business meeting for me tonight." Mitchum said when he walked into the little office Logan was using for the time being. _

"_Alright, Where is it?" Logan asked_

"_That nice little restaurant down the street" _

"_Ok, does this person have a name?" Logan asked looking his father straight in the eye._

"_Ms. Cohan, Ms. Kia Cohan, she is a very nice woman. I think you will like her."_

"_Dad, this is strictly business, and I am not going any farther then that, right?" Logan looked at his father skeptically._

"_Now Logan, why would you think I would plan something else. You are here for business, to shadow me so one day you can take over. You have a year, we will do what we need to do in this year and nothing else, alright. Now you will meet Ms. Cohan at 7 o'clock at the restaurant." Mitchum said seriously, and walked out of the room._

Logan still had a bad feeling about this. He needed to get through the year though, and starting off that year with an even worse relationship then he already had with his father was probably not the best idea.

He pulled his little silver car into the parking lot and up to where the valet parking was, got out and handed the man his keys. He walked in to see a girl standing behind a desk, he walked up to her.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes, but I am not sure what name it is under. I am Logan Hun-" Logan began.

"Oh, Logan, over here." A blond girl about his age got up from her seat to come and great him. "I'm Kia Cohan" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" He said as they both sat down.

"So you are THE heir, wow, this is so amazing. I am having dinner with the next newspaper legend. So where are you from?" She said quickly.

"I live in Connecticut, and you?" Logan asked.

"Oh, me too. Isn't that funny. And you are here in London shadowing you father, how long are you here?" She said still speaking a mile a minute.

"I guess about 11 more months."

"Really, well I am here with my brother helping him move into his new place. He loves it here in London, he was actually hoping to get a job while I was here to, so I will have to help him with that. But knowing my brother that will take his ages!" She laughed at her own joke. Logan smiled to be polite. The night went on Logan doing more and more listening then talking with each minute. Finally while they were waiting for the check, Logan got a few words about the food in. The table was quite again until Logan signed the check and got up to leave.

"I am really happy your dad set up this date for us. I had a really good time." Kia said while she put her jacket on.

"What?" Logan turned sharply to look at her.

"This was a date, didn't your dad say anything about it?" Kia put an innocent face on.

"I'm sorry Kia there was a misinterpretation, I have a girlfriend, my family just doesn't approve." Logan said, anyone in the room could tell he was annoyed.

"Your father said you two wouldn't make it through this time and well here is my number so when you do break up with reporter girl, I will be here waiting." Kia said, sure of herself.

"He said that? No you know what never mind." Logan said as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"I will always be around!" Kia yelled out to him as she followed him.

Logan got in his car and drove down the street that went to his small house. He pulled into the driveway that was a few in front of his. He ran up to the door and knocked on it. His father answered it.

"What were you thinking?" Logan yelled when he opened the door. "I have a girlfriend, it's Rory and I don't care if you don't approve of don't think we will make it through this but we will, you watch."

"Now Logan you have to understand, remember what your mother said to you when you brought Rory over. She doesn't understand what she needs to be if she wants to be with you. You need a different kind of girl by your side." Mitchum said like he had said it a million times before.

"No, you can't make those choices for me." Logan said as got back in his car and drove down to the end of the road.

A/n thanks again for all the reviews and again suggestions about what should happen are welcome thanks and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I defiantly have not let this habit go. I am so sorry that I take so long. But here it is the next chapter on The Hardest Year. Also I hate how the show is going right now, does anyone else agree with me, that this new guy is not very good?? Well whatever, here is the new chapter..and I have the next few chapters written out on paper so I really need motivation to type them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls but if I did there would be a lot of changes to the show.

"Paris, please help me!" Rory said as Rory looked through her closet.

"Hold on!" Paris yelled from the kitchen. "You know this chocolate is really good! Where did you get it?"

"England, now put down the chocolate down and help me! You wanted me to donate some old clothes to charity, now help me!" Rory said loudly.

"Ok ok, relax" Paris said putting down the chocolate and getting on her knees to help Rory.

"What about this?" Paris asked holding up a black and white dress.

"No, I love that! You can't donate that!" Rory said grabbing it out of Paris's hand.

"Not to donate, for me!" Paris said like Rory should have known that from the start. As Paris finished, the phone rang and Rory jumped to it.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey there Ace"

"Logan! Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, but my schedule has changed a little, what are your plans today?" he asked.

"Well if I ever get out of my closet, I am heading to the newsroom for awhile, and I will be back around 8, I have a lot of work to do, why?" Rory asked.

"Just figuring out when I can talk to you, I have to run now though. Just be home around 8 and I will talk to you then!" Logan said

"Yeah, talk to you then, Love you" Rory said

"Love you too, bye" Logan said as he hung up.

"Have another phone date?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"Yes and leave me alone, I am trying really hard with him in London and everything" Rory said with a serious look on her face.

"I know, so your going to see him?" Paris asked.

"Umm, I hope so, we really haven't made plans yet" Rory said, thinking that she would run that by Logan when they talked that night.

(Rory had finished at the newsroom and was heading back to the apartment)

"Alright mom, yes I will come home for the week-end" Rory said into her cell phone.

"So you talking to Logan tonight?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of running the idea, of going to London, by him tonight" Rory replied.

"Oh yeah, sounds like fun, when would you go?" Lorelei asked.

"Probably this summer, Alright I have to go, I will talk to you later. See you this week-end mom."

"See ya, kid" Lorelei replied and hung up. Rory found her key, and let herself in. Rory walked in thinking about her visit to London. Rory turned around to see a person standing in front of her. "Logan!" Rory said excitedly, and she threw her arms around Logan.

A/n sorry that was so short but please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n here you go again, thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer: nope I don't own Gilmore girls but I wish I did... :(

"Hey Ace! Surprise!" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked after she kissed Logan back.

" I am not under my father's wing anymore, I have broken free." Logan said feeling very proud of himself.

"And you are sure this is what you want to do? This is what you want, your happy?" Rory asked looking into Logan's eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I have made my decision and I am positive that this is what I want to do. One day I am going to be my fathers biggest competitor. That will be a very happy day." Rory smiled and hugged Logan.

"I am so happy that your happy!" Rory said smiling. "And I am so happy that you are here! Logan I missed you so much! So, lets celebrate! Lets see should it just be us, or should we get Colin and Finn to come to?" Rory asked. "It is up to you"

"Hmm... Let's go with Colin and Finn tomorrow, why don't we just to tonight." Logan answered, she hadn't stopped smiling since she had seen him.

"Let's go!" Rory said as she began to run over to her closet, but she turned around and came back to Logan.

"I love you, and I am so happy that your back. Have I said that enough yet?" Rory said kissing him. Logan smiled as he watched her run back to her closet. She grabbed her coat and the couple walked out the door.

They went to their favorite restaurant and had an amazing dinner. Back at home they watched TV and a movie, while having a few drinks...

The Next Morning

Rory's phone rang around 11 o'clock, waking Rory up. She felt Logan's arms around her as she reached for her cell phone. She found her jacket on the ground and found the pocket. Rory brought the phone up to her face and answered it.

"Hello?" Rory answered, half asleep

"Rory Gilmore! It is 11:13 in the morning! What are you doing still asleep?" A peppy voice on the other end of line said loudly. Rory felt the arm around her move as Logan woke up.

"Mom, can I call you back later? Anyway I am going to see you at the mall later" Rory said turning over to look at Logan. He had sensed her turning and opened one eye to look at her. Rory could tel Logan was only sort of awake. She smiled at him and lay her head back on the pillow and listened to the very energetic mother speak to her.

"See about the mall, thats what I was going to tell you. I forgot about a staff meeting at the Inn, and I have a lot of work to do, so I can't make our mall trip. What about tomorrow?" Lorelei asked.

"Umm, I have plans with Logan tomorrow" Rory said waiting for her mothers reaction.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Logan. He's home" Rory said wondering wether Logan was listening, or if he had fallen back asleep.

"Wow, well say Hi to him for me! Hey why don't you two come by the Hollow today, Logan has never really seen it, you could give him the grand tour!" Lorelei said.

"Yes our wonderful, wonderful town" Rory laughed. "Alright I will run it by him when we are both a little more awake. Talk to you later"

"Alright" She said hanging up. Rory put her cell phone on the table and lay back down.

"You saying good things about me, Ace?" Logan asked his eyes still shut.

"Oh yes" Rory laughed, Rory looked over to Logan, who had opened his eyes and was looking at Rory. "Do you want to go to Stars Hollow? My shopping trip with mom was cancelled, so my day is open. I could give you the tour, and maybe we could catch a movie with Lane and Zach, since they are back from their honeymoon. What do you think?" Rory asked sweetly, she would love to show Logan around her town and she also hadn't seen or talked to Lane yet.

"Alright, but I was also thinking we could go out later with Colin and Finn." Logan said knowing how much Rory wanted to show him her town.

"Ok you come to Stars Hollow and I will come with you, Colin and Finn tonight, deal?"

"Deal" Logan said kissing her lightly

**Later that Day **

"So this is Stars Hollow." Logan said getting out of his car.

"Yup" Rory said smiling as she looked around her town. "So this is the center of town"

"Wow" Logan said laughing, He didn't think he had ever seen a town this small. Rory and Logan walked around the town, Rory pointing out everything. Logan could see how happy she was to be here. Rory pointed out Doose's, The Book Store, Ms. Patties, The Soda Shoppe, and she pointed out, but did not go in, Luke's Diner. From across town Rory saw Lane walking out of Sophie's. Rory yelled her name and ran over to her. The two girls jumped up and down when they were finally next to each other.

"Rory! I have missed you so much!" Lane said smiling.

"Me too! How was the Honeymoon?" Rory asked.

"Great(yes it was great and Lane is NOT pregnant in my story) but I have to fill you in later, we have band practice now."

"Oh ok, how about you come to my house around 4, and we could catch a movie, and bring Zach with you too!"

"Alright! See ya" Lane said as she ran down the street. Logan had just caught up to Rory since she had run across town and he had only walked behind her. Logan smiled as he had watched the two girls jump up and down.

"Your crazy" Logan said smiling to Rory. She just smiled and said "Let's go get some lunch at the Inn, Sookie will make anything you want, and I mean anything!" They walked over to the Inn and had lunch. As they were about to leave, Lorelei stopped Rory.

"Hey will pick up some batteries at Doose's? The ones for the tv controller are dead and..."

"It is just so hard to get up and press buttons on the tv." Rory finished, "yes I will, See you later" Rory and Logan walked out the Inn and over to Doose's. They went inside found batteries and walked out the door. Just as Rory walked out the door a arm stopped her from moving any farther.

"Well, well, well. Rory I seem to be running into you a lot"

"Dean get the hell off me!" Rory said loudly.

"Well what kind of greeting was that?" Dean asked.

"Get off her!" Logan yelled

"Rich boy says what?" Dean said, he had asked for it. With Dean's comment, Logan punched him in the face.

"At least I can treat people with respect and I am not sitting around harassing a girl who is clearly not interesting in me" Logan said. Dean walked back over the Logan and punched him in the face. Soon enough the two were in an all out fist fight in the town square. Taylor, who had noticed what was going on, ran outside.

"Boys! Boys! Gentlemen?!" Taylor yelled. "Stop this, it is pointless to physically argue, work it out with words!" Taylor continued to try and yell for them to stop but they had moved closer to the grass.

"Logan! Dean! Stop it!" Rory yelled over Taylor. By this point most of the town was out watching the two fight. Two girls in particular ran up and yelled for Dean to stop fighting. Luke came out of the market and ran over to the boys. Luke managed to get them apart. Rory ran directly over to Logan, who wasn't standing up straight. "Logan, are you alright, do you need a doctor, or what?" Rory asked looking at Logan's face she was almost crying. She wiped some blood away from his lip. The two girls from before had run over to Dean, as Rory had done for Logan. Rory helped Logan walk back to her house, which was only a matter of yards.

The younger blond girl asked Dean if he was ok first. "I am fine Clara" Dean said to his little sister as he watched Rory with Logan. He turned to the girls, the older one began talking.

"Dean, what was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, Sarah, just something I had to do, that's all." he said to his girlfriend.

A/N Wow that was long, I hope everyone liked it! I have a little bit of an idea of what my next chapter will be like, but I am not totally sure yet so suggestions would be helpful!

Thanks a ton

anna


	7. Chapter 7

A/– so sorry this has been so long. School is crazy, but on the bright side, I now have internet on my laptop, so stories will not just sit here and wait for me to move them, so here is it chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but if I did, Amy would still be around, trust me!

Rory helped Logan walk back over to her house after the fight. She helped him to the couch and grabbed some ice from the freezer.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down next to him, handing him the ice. "Sorry we don't have an ice pack. Mom never got around to getting one"

"I'll be fine, just a few bruises." He said putting the ice pack to his head. Giving his signature smile. "So What's with him?" he asked referring to Dean.

"I have no idea" Rory said looking at him, she pulled over a rag and put it to his lip.

"I think he's still hung up on you" Logan said, looking to her.

"I don't know" she said, but she was cut off by the door bell. Wondering who it could be, she got up to answer it. She opened the door to find Lane and Zack standing there.

"Oh my god!" She said when she saw them. "I am so sorry, we completely forgot-" She was interrupted by Lane.

"No no it's fine" Lane said. "We heard about the fight and we thought we would come over and make sure everything was alright, plus we brought movies and popcorn, so we can bring the movies here" Lane said smiling.

"Thank you guys so much! Logan's right in here" She said pointing to the living room. The pair followed Rory in and saw Logan.

"Oh my god" Lane said when she saw Logan. "Is there anything I can do?" She said seeing the cuts.

"Thanks for offering, by I think Ace here has it under control" Logan said looking at Rory.

"Alright well, you want to watch the movie?" Lane asked to everyone else. Everyone agreed and Rory turned on the TV. As the movie began, Zack said. "You know, if those leave scars, you could go really far in the music biz"

Once the movie was over, Rory and Logan said good-bye to Lane and Zack.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Rory. "It's about 5:00" She said looking at the time.

"How about dinner" Logan said looking to her.

"Ok, we can get anything you want. Pizza, uh whatever is at AL's, Chinese, Indian, except my mom hates that because of the smell." Rory paused so Logan could answer.

"How about Pizza?" He said looking to her.

"Alright, I will go and order it" She got up to walk into the kitchen, but Logan grabbed her hand.

"Rory, you are amazing, and I love you." He smiled and pulled her down to his level, then lightly kissed her. She smiled and bounced out of the room.

While they were eating pizza, Lorelei came home. "Hello?" She said walking into her house. "Rory? Logan?" She asked assuming they would be there.

"Hello" Rory yelled back from the living room. "We are both in here"

"Well hello- Logan? What happened?" She asked him seeing his face.

"A little fight" he said, always trying to stay on the good side of Lorelei.

"What?? A little what??"She said looking at him in astonishment.

"Mom, clam down. Look Dean stopped me outside the market, and who knows what would have happened if Logan hadn't stopped him." Rory said knowing Lorelei was quickly judging Logan's actions in her head. "I need some water, anyone need anything?" Rory asked. With two no's, we walked out of the room. Lorelei turned to Logan.

"So I guess what you did was pretty heroic" She said

"I wasn't going to let Rory get hurt, if that's what you mean." He said hoping she wouldn't be angry with him.

"You saved my daughter from getting hurt, yes. That puts you pretty high in my book" She said trying to give him the hint that she wasn't annoyed by him.

"Thank you, and I understand where your going" He said "You don't need to say anything else. Just thank you very much Lorelei" He said, truly thanking her. As Rory came back into the room, the doorbell rang again. Rory got back up to answer it. She opened it and imminently said "Can I help you?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N this is a record for me, I have never gotten two another chapter so fast..well everything is normal, Gilmore isn't mine, Please review! The more reviews the faster I will get these chapters out! Thanks

"Can I help you?" Rory asked the person standing at the door.

"Yes is Logan here?" Mitchum said stepping into the house.

"Uh-" she didn't have time to answer as the tall man pushed by her. He walked over to the couch that Logan was sitting on.

"Logan" Mitchum boomed. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I was thinking I can't deal with you , and I never have been able to" Logan said standing up, his father now saw his sons face.

"What the hell happened?" Mitchum said referring to his face.

"Doesn't matter" Logan replied "Now I was having an amazing time with my girl friend this weekend. Would you please let me go back to it? I will figure out my own way to sustain myself in my life" Logan said almost yelling at his father.

"Fine" He said. "You can say good-bye to that apartment I am paying for" Mitchum said turning to leave.

"The deal was I used the money I earned to pay for half, and you would return it to me if I ever stopped using the apartment, so I would like my share." Logan said standing up to his father.

"Fine I will have my secretary send it to you" Then Mitchum left and slammed the door behind him. Rory walked over to Logan, and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Rory" He said in her ear.

"For what?" She asked looking up to him

"We were both living there, we are both kicked out now" He said

"Don't worry, we will figure it out. Logan, I am with you, you know I am. We, together will figure this out, but not know we have a movie to watch" She said to him. He nodded and they sat back down.

"If I can do anything, I am willing" Lorelei said wanting to do whatever she could for the young couple.

"Thanks so much mom" Rory said to her mother.

"Yeah, thanks so much Lorelei" Logan agreed.

"Any time" She smiled feeling bad for them. They finished the movie, then Rory and Logan went out for a walk.

"Ace" He said putting his arm around her shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Logan asked her.

"I'm not sure. I mean we could stay here for a little while" she said talking about Stars Hollow.

"We could" he said "We could also try and find a place near school, so you can finish up" He said trying to list all the options.

"I guess that would be good" she said, knowing she should be somewhere close to school so she could finish her year out and graduate.

"Alright, how about tomorrow we go out looking" He said holding her close, like he was afraid that if he let her go all would be lost.

"I love you Logan" Rory said looking into his eyes.

"Love you too, Ace" He said using her nickname.

The next day, Rory and Logan said good-bye to Lorelei, who had wanted to come with them but she had to work, and left to go apartment hunting. They were looking for something not to pricey, but a nice place. Rory knew in the back of her mind that she had her grandparents who would help those two in a heartbeat, but she wanted them as a last resort. After seeing apartment after apartment, they finally found one that was also in a decent area.

"I love it" Rory said looking around. She began to spin around, and soon was about to fall over but Logan caught her.

"Good" he said smiling. "Good area, good view" He said looking to her. "Alright, lets buy it" He said, knowing this was somewhere they could afford. They talked it through with the housing women and they were able to buy it.

They stood alone in their new apartment and looked around. "This is now ours" she said smiling.

"Yup" he replied "Rory I have a question for you" Logan said. "Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/n sorry this took so long, but then again it's me.. So here it is, I have the next few chapters written out, so I really just need reviews here. Please read and give me your ideas and comments, love to here them! Thanks, anna

disclaimer: I wish I owned gilmore girls, but I don't.

"Don't feel like you need to answer me right away, I understand if you need time, you can make a pro-con list" Logan said as Rory stared at him.

"No" Rory said quickly

"No?" Logan asked surprised as he stood up.

"No, no I mean no as in no I don't need time I know what my answer is" Rory said

"And?" Logan asked expectantly, staring right into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Logan, of course I will marry you" She answered. Logan smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, and a tight hug. As they pulled apart, Rory began crying.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worried.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, Logan I love you" Rory said as she pulled him back into a hug.

"Love you to Ace." Logan said and he pulled away from her. He walked over to his coat and he pulled out a small velvet box. "Give me your hand" Logan said smiling, as She held out her hand, expecting the box to be placed on her hand, but instead she was surprised when a small ring was placed on her hand. It had a medium sized blue diamond, the color of the dress Logan bought her for the Life and Death Brigade, with two little silver diamonds on each side of it. It was perfect for Rory, it was simple yet beautiful.

"Don't worry, I bought this before my father took away the apartment and things, it's from London. I bought it with the money I earned, not what we have now" He said knowing Rory would worry if the money came from what they were left with.

"Oh Logan I love it!" Rory said throwing her arms around his neck.

"You deserve it." Logan said giving Rory a kiss.

"I have to call my mom!" Rory said beaming leaving Logan standing in the middle of the room twirling the keys to his new apartment in his fingers.

"Mom!" Rory yelled into the phone. "Guess what!"

"Uh, Britney gained custody?" Lorelei asked sarcastically.

"I'm getting married!" Rory said ignoring her mothers joke.

"To Logan?"

"No to Al, yes to Logan."

"Well how was I supposed to know, things seemed little weird between you and Al last time we went, I thought to myself no it can't be, Rory wouldn't have couldn't have.."

"LORELEI!" Someone yelled in the back round. "You know the rules!"

"Mom are you at Luke's?" Rory asked, knowing the voice all to well.

"Maybe gotta go, bring Logan to dinner tonight! Bye" and Lorelei hung up the phone.

"Don't I get special dispensation if it's Rory?" Lorelei followed Luke up to the counter.

"No"

"What is she is bleeding from the head?"

"Tell me immediately and I will call 911" Luke said nonchalantly.

"What if she is getting married?" Lorelei asked, waiting for a reaction.

"To Al?"

"No to Logan"

"Wow she is really getting married to him, huh, I though he went to Alaska or China or something." Luke said.

"Close, London." Lorelei said.

"Wow, arn't you happy?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am, I just don't want to lose her." Lorelei said looking at the cup of coffee Luke had set in front of her.

"Lorelei, your not going to lose her, not with the connection you two have. You know that" Luke said reassuringly.

"I know your right, it's just, my little girl is getting married. She is all grown up now" Lorelei said looking up at Luke, her eyes beginning to water. "I have to go!" Lorelei said jumping up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I have a wedding to plan!" She said as she walked out of the diner.

_At the apartment_

"Logan let's go, we don't want to be late to my grandparents dinner!" Rory yelled.

A/n Hope you liked it. Any ideas are welcome! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n So This update is record breaking for me..and hopefully if I could get some more reviews I would update even faster...please please review I love to hear what people think. I am being hopeful in the fact that a bunch of people added this story and my pen name to your alert list, so I am hoping that posting this will get people to read and REVIEW. Thanks, anna

"Richard, the girls are here!" Emily called to him as the doorbell rang. Emily opened it to find Rory and Logan standing there.

"Oh Logan, it's so nice to see you, what a nice surprise! Rory, you look wonderful!" She said welcoming the couple into her home.

"Thank you Grandma." Rory said giving her grandmother a hug.

"How are you two doing?"

"Very well Emily, very well." Logan said answering for the both of them. "and you?"

"I am excellent! Please have a seat!" Emily said beaming, she was so happy to see that Rory and Logan were still together and happy.

"So, Logan how was London? I had heard you were back in town." Emily said sitting across from them.

"London was beautiful, but I needed to be out from under my fathers wing, so I am going to work on the paper that I legally receive from my father on my next birthday, but until then I will just try and see what kind of work I can get." Logan said holding Rory's hand tight. A few nights before, they had sat down and figured out what they were going to do.

"_Logan what are we going to do until your birthday? I can't really work with my school schedule right now, and you know I would" Rory said as they sat in their old apartment, a coffee table full of papers in front of them. _

"_I will try my best to get a job elsewhere, till my birthday comes around until I get a job, we have plenty of money left over, we will be fine, just relax." Logan said reassuring her._

"_You know I could push my graduation down, and get a job now, I don't mind." Rory said not convinced that they would make it. _

"_No, there is no way you are leaving school again. I am not going to let that happen again. Don't worry, we will just be careful with what we buy and where we eat. That is where friends come in handy." Logan knowing Colin and Finn would help with what ever they needed. "We can get the boys over here in a few days to help us move, Finn has the hummer, I am sure with a few trips with that, we can move a city." Logan said giving his signature grin._

"_I guess your right, but the minute we need any money, I am taking a break from school and getting a job." Rory said._

"_Need to make sure that doesn't happen." Logan though, making a mental note._

"Well, looks like you have everything lined up, but if you need anything, you are always welcome here!" Emily said, treating Logan like the son she never had, not knowing he would soon be her Grandson-in-law. At that moment the doorbell rang, and Richard walked into the living room. "Logan! What a surprise, doing well I hope?" Richard asked

" yes sir very well. And you?" Logan asked, getting up and shaking his hand.

"Grandpa!" Rory got up and hugged her grandfather.

"Taking good care of this young lady" Richard said referring to Rory.

"Always." Logan said smiling at Rory. Lorelei then slid into the living room. "Did you tell them yet?" She asked.

"No mom, we haven't." Rory said getting up to hug her mother.

"Tell us what?" Emily asked sitting back down.

"Well, grandma, grandpa, Logan and I have something to tell you." Rory began. Emily's smile widened, hoping she knew what they were about to announce. "Well tell us!" Emily said.

"Logan and I are engaged!" Rory said smiling wide, waiting for a response. _"There is no way they would be mad, they have been planning our wedding since we started dating." _Rory thought.

"Oh Rory, Logan! I am so happy for you!" Emily said smiling bigger then Rory was. "Congratulations Son" Richard got up to shake Logan's hand again.

"Oh we must celebrate!" Emily said getting up from her seat. "I'll get the champagne!" She said racing over to the drink carte. "Amen to that!" Lorelei said. "You think their happy?" Lorelei said to Rory.

"Lorelei, of course we are happy! Or granddaughter is getting married! You should be overjoyed at this match!" Emily said pouring the drinks.

"I am mom, I really am!" Lorelei said to Emily, then she turned to Rory and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Kid, I am so proud, and happy your not 16 for your first wedding proposal" she said whispering the last part, so her parents couldn't hear them.

"Lorelei, really it's best wishes to the bride and Congratulations to the Groom." Emily said commenting on what she had heard.

"Here we are!" Richard said as he returned with the drinks. He handed one glass to each person, then toasted. "To Logan and Rory" He said glass raised. "To Logan and Rory!" The rest chanted, and they all took a drink. After a few minutes of small talk about the upcoming wedding, they moved into the dining room for dinner. Dinner consisted of Lorelei guessing what she was eating and Emily planning the wedding. As dinner finished, Rory got up. "Well we should be heading out, We have a long day ahead of us. Logan and I have to finish fixing up the new apartment." She said.

"I will have to come and visit when you two are finished, and see it" Emily smiled, "and remember if you two need any help, we are always happy to help with anything."

"Thank You Emily, for everything, and dinner was excellent." Logan said, then turning to Richard, "Nice to see you again Richard" Logan shook his hand.

"Good-bye Grandma, Bye Grandpa" Rory said hugging each of them.

"I think I am also going to head out" Lorelei said, taking her opportunity, she still wanted to catch Rory on the way out. Everyone said their finial good-byes and Rory, Logan and Lorelei headed out the door.

"Mom!" Rory said, the moment the door closed. "So what was with being at the diner?" Rory asked surprised. "Are you and Luke on speaking terms?"

"Maybe" Lorelei replied.

"Are you two dating?" Rory asked.

"Maybe" Lorelei smiled widened.

"When? How?" Rory asked.

"Well we talked and we decided to give it one more chance, and if it doesn't work out then we will know it's not meant to be." Lorelei said giving her daughter a brief description of what had happened.

"Oh Mom! I am so happy for you!" The Gilmore girls hugged tightly for a moment.

"I am sorry to break up this loverly moment, but Rory we really need to be leaving." Logan said, knowing he would owe them for tearing them apart.

"Logan's right, we really do have a lot to get done tomorrow. We have to pack, clean, unpack, within two days. Mitchum wants to put the apartment on the market as soon as he possibly can so we have to be out with in the next three days. However we also have to get the apartment ready to be sold." Rory said looking at Logan.

"Great guy your dad" Lorelei said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, just excellent." Logan said smiling.

"Night mom" Rory said hugging her mother once again.

"Night, Kid, and again I am so proud and remember if you need any help packing or anything, let me know" Lorelei said moving to her Jeep.

"Thanks" Rory smiled, and walked over to the car that Logan had started to warm up already. As Rory and Logan were driving home, Rory's cell phone began to ring. Expecting her mother, she picked it up saying "yes?"

"Rory, I need some help"

A/n I know cliff hanger but that's how I end. And remember I 3 reviews, good bad anything. Thanks, Anna


	11. Chapter 11

A/N this is really going very fast and I am very proud of myself, however I am still unhappy about the amount of reviews. If my chapter sucks then let me know, I really want to make it better! So please please review! Now, I am also looking for a beta, mostly for content, and I hope that maybe it will help me. You can review back to me, or you can e-mail me. My e-mail is my profile. thanks! Anna oh p.s. I am starting a contest, details at the bottom A/N.

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Lane?" Rory asked with a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"Rory, I think I am pregnant" Lane said whispering into phone, worried someone would overhear.

"What do you mean? Have you taken a test?" Rory asked.

"No, but my period is a day late, and Zach and I did "it" like two weeks ago, I really thought we were protected and.."Lane rambled.

"Lane! Why haven't you taken a pregnancy test?" Rory asked her friend surprised. "Then you will know for sure." At this point Logan was curious as to what was going on.

"Because, Rory you should know better than me, it's Stars Hallow. I can't buy it here, throw it away, or anything with out people finding out." Lane said realistically.

"Your right, ok I will pick up a test for you, come by my place tomorrow morning." Rory said, then giving Lane the address.

"Rory, thanks" Lane told Rory.

"No problem." Rory said, and hung up.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Lane needs my help with something. Pull in here." Rory directed as they pulled into the convenience store parking lot. Logan parked and looked at Rory.

"Thanks, I will explain everything in a minute" Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**The Next Morning**

Rory was packing up the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Rory said giving her friend a tight hug.

"Hi" Lane said looking nervous.

Seeing this, Rory said "The test is in the bathroom, which is down that hall. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thanks Rory, this was really nice of you" Lane smiled and walked down the hall. Rory went back to wrapping the dishes in bubble wrap. Logan walked in after a few seconds.

"Hey, we now have Linens, towels and lights in the new apartment, plus the freezer is fixed." He said walking over to Rory.

"Aw my little fix-it man" Rory smiled. "Do you think this was really a good idea, moving things in our cars little by little?" She asked smiling as Logan put his arms around her waist.

"Hi" Logan said inches away from Rory's face.

"Hello there" Rory said smiling. Logan leaned into kiss Rory, when they heard a scream from down the hall. They broke apart and began down the hallway, but she didn't get far, as Lane ran out of the bathroom, almost running into Rory.

"Guess what!" Lane asked smiling.

"What?" Rory asked knowing the answer already by Lane's face.

"I'm not pregnant!" Lane said gleefully.

"I am so happy for you!" Rory said relieved.

"Logan! I'm not pregnant!" Lane said smiling.

"So I heard" Logan smiled. "Congratulations"

"So," Lane said a little calmer. "Your moving" she said looking around.

"Yeah we are, uh Lane, We have something to tell you" Rory said, realizing what she hadn't told her best friend yet. "Logan and I are engaged!" Rory said happily.

"Rory! I am so happy!" Lane said running over to give her friend a hug. "Oh My God, your getting married, Oh my god!" Lane said jumping up and down with Rory.

"Alright, well I am going to continue packing the den, don't forget Colin and Finn are coming around 5" Logan said picking up a box. "Congratulations again Lane" He said as he walked into the other room.

"So Lane, will your band make an appearance at the reception?" Rory asked.

"Of course!" Lane smiled. "So what can I do to help?"

"Grab a box, bubble wrap and pack what ever you see!" Rory smiled.

"I can do that" lane said. "So married?" she said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I am so excited to" Rory said a smile wide across her face.

"You look it." Lane smiled. "So what about his parents, do they know?" She asked, "I am assuming you told Lorelei already."

"Yeah I told her, we haven't really talked about them. I mean they were not really happy about us going out, so I am not sure how they would react to us getting married. They wanted a trophy wife for Logan." Rory said realizing that they hadn't talked about the Mitchum or Shira lately.

"Well I am sure everything will work out fine." Lane said hopefully. "Eh, I have to head out, I have work." Lane said looking at the clock sitting on the counter.

"Ok," Rory said walking Lane over to the door. "Hey, Lane will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Lane said. She hugged Rory, said good-bye and left.

A/N Yes this was a major filler but, it will have more relevance later. So the contest, it's writing the next chapter. E-mail me with your chapter. My e-mail is in my profile. I will chose my favorite and post it. The deadline is 10/29/07. Thanks a ton! Anna


	12. Authors plead!

Sorry about this again…but I am having major writers block…if any one has any and I mean any ideas please either p.m. me or e-mail me (e-mail is in my profile) If you would like to submit a chapter that would be cool too, but please let me know if you have any ideas.

Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!

anna


End file.
